With the proliferation of the Internet and intranets, there has been an increasing demand for the creation of Web sites. A Web site typically includes a collection of web pages in HTML. format. Each page includes content, such as text, graphics, or other multimedia material. The page may also include links and buttons (e.g., "Submit").
Creating a web site typically requires generating a plurality of pages using HTML. Adding content to a web site once created or modifying the web site also involves using HTML. This makes it difficult for individuals without specific HTML knowledge to create a web site or to create content for or modify an existing web site.
Another difficulty encountered in Web site creation and subsequent modification arises from the fact that often several individuals are involved in creating and authorizing the Web pages. Often, the format and content of Web pages involves the collaboration of many individuals. For example, one or more persons may propose the text for a page another may be responsible for graphics, another may add appropriate legal notices (e.g., trademark or copyright notices), etc. In such cases, coordinating the collaborative effort may be difficult and if done manually can cause delays. A manual approach also makes it difficult to adequately track development, or ensure that all contributions are timely and properly integrated in the Web site. Similar problems are posed in connection with ensuring that all requisite approvals are obtained by authorized content approvers prior to posting the final version of the content to the Web site.
Another drawback of known Web sites is the relatively inflexible security features. Typically, either a person trying to access a Web site or an area of a Web site has access or not. Additionally, all users authorized typically are provided the same information. Existing Web sites are generally incapable of identifying a user and automatically providing information specific to the user. Thus, the host typically limits information provided on the site to that which can be made generally available to all authorized users. This limits flexibility in customizing the types of information presented to different categories of users. Other drawbacks exist.